User talk:Seiki14
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bakugan Tales Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Block of Valentin98 Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of Wikia's community team. Valentin98 wrote to protest his recent block here. I was wondering if you could clarify the block reason? "Until it is assured that he will not remove or slander users or content based on a grudge against other users" -- I cannot see in either his contributions or your subsequent edits any obvious evidence of slander or grudges. Could you please leave me a message on my talk page to explain the reason behind this block a bit further? -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your response. It is very helpful to hear your side of the story. :It is not really appropriate to block somebody for something they have not yet done. Generally speaking it is considered a best practice for an admin to warn somebody about a blockable behavior and then block them only if they continue to repeat it. :I am going to remove the block so you two can try to work together on this project. I will give you both the benefit of the doubt that you can be responsible with your admin rights moving forward and use them to build a better wiki. If either of you misuse the rights to delete/block as part of the content argument then do not hesitate to let me know and I will remove them at that time. Both of you need to leave your off-wiki disputes off-wiki if you wish to work together here. :A wiki is a community project. Nobody "owns" any of the content once it has been posted (see our terms of use), and nobody controls the wiki. The goal is to work together, to create and follow rules about how to build the wiki as needed, and to build the best possible resource for your subject. :The wiki has room for as much content as you want to add; it is only a question of organizing the information to clearly indicate what everything is. So you could have articles for the original fanfictions/characters, and others for the spinoffs and variants that other people wrote and added. That can be done by a naming system to differentiate the various content, or a strong categorization system to separate it it out, or whatever you feel is appropriate. The thing is to divide out the content in a way that both of you can agree represents it appropriately. :Good luck working things out, and let me know if I can help with anything. -- Wendy (talk) 02:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC)